Jungle Juice
Ingredients * 1L Everclear® grain alcohol Everclear is essentially a high-proof (160-190) proof corn vodka used in this application solely to increase alcoholic content. It this is undesirable or if everclear is unavailable, it may be replaced with common vodka or with 151 rum (see note on 151 rum). * 5.25L (3 1.75L bottles) vodkaMay be wholly or partially substituted for light rum (see note on 151 rum). * 1 pint Bacardi® 151 (151° proof) rum Used mainly for boosting alcoholic content, the smokey notes of rum can provide a distinct experience with the cocktail. To achieve this, instead of Everclear, add 151 rum as well, or substitute Everclear and 1-3 of the vodka bottles with dark rum and the remaining 1-2 with light rum. Conversely, a bottle of spiced rum may be used as a straight substitution for interesting results. * 1 bottle peach schnapps * 1 bottle Apple schnapps * 1 bottle 99 Apples® apple schnappsif 99 Apples is unavailable, regular apple schnapps may be substituted. * 1L triple secOther orange liquours may be substituted; blue curaçao in particular adds a distinct colour to the punch. * 1.75L bottle ginGins with stronger herbal notes come through better in taste without competing with the other notes. * 10L Sprite lemon-lime sodaOther types of lemon-lime soda may be used, such as 7-Up. Substituting some of the bottles of lemon-lime soda for Mountain Dew results in a sweeter punch, while substituting some of the bottles with tonic water provides a bitter counternote that makes the punch more palatable to grown-up sensibilities AND adds a UV-reflective element to the punch. * 1L Sunny Delight orange juiceMay be substituted with regular orange juice or an additional can of concentrate. * 4 bottles red wineDrier wines are better, as they hold their character better in the punch, which is already very sweet. * 8L Fruit Punch or LemonadeFruit Punch refers to the myriad "Hawaiian Punch" clones or derivatives. The punch it best when a combination of fruit punch and lemonate is used, but the exact ratio is a matter of taste. * 2 cans orange juice concentrateIf frozen, they should be added unthawed in order to serve as a cooling agent for the mix. * fruit, diced or sliced (as much as desired)As the fruit is meant to absorb the alcohol, it should have its pulp exposed. Since it must be consumed from a cup, it should be sized accordingly. Note: Watermelon is NOT good for this application... voice of experience. Category:Everclear recipes Category:Vodka recipes Category:Rum recipes Category:Peach schnapps recipes Category:Apple schnapps recipes Category:Triple sec recipes Category:Gin recipes Category:Lemon-lime soda recipes Category:Orange juice recipes Category:Red wine recipes Category:Lemonade recipes Directions # Use a large container (ie. ice chest or similar, minimum of 40L/10 gal capacity, with a securely-fitting lid). # Place fruit in container. # Add Everclear, vodka, 151, schnapps, triple sec and gin to container. # Allow the fruit to soak in all the alcohol for about 4 - 12 hours. # Add Sunny D, fruit punch/lemonade, and juice concentrate. Let sit overnight in cool/cold place. # Add chilled wine and stir. # Prior to serving, add chilled lemon-lime soda and gently stir to combine. Serving * Use a long-handled ladle to pour into cups with at least some fruit * Alternately, instead of adding soda directly to the container, fill serving cup half-full with Jungle Juice and fruit, topping off with chilled soda just prior to serving in order to prevent flat soda as the day progresses. Storing * Unused portions (if any!) may be poured out into individual bottles and refrigerated. If soda was added to the overall mix, the remnants will go flat and be rendered somewhat unpalatable. If soda was added on a per-cup basis, punch will last longer. * Fruit should be separated from the liquid prior to storage. Fruit is excellent in baking applications and is an amazing surprise when added to jell-o molds. Notes Category:Peach schnapps recipes Category:Vodka recipes Category:Everclear recipes Category:Rum recipes Category:White rum recipes Category:151 Rum recipes Category:Orange juice recipes Category:Lemonade recipes Category:Apple schnapps recipes Category:Punch recipes Category:Dark rum recipes Category:Spiced rum recipes